Fate Of The Silver Soul
by My Fantasy Academia
Summary: Hikaru is the last royal family member heirs and last descendants of one ancient power passed down by her family, now living and trap in a human world and left alone. After she befriended with two hunters, and little least Hikaru doesn't know that the king of the chimera ant have already started take interested in her. But now she have terms with some demons in her family past.


"_Every Time I write A Fantasy stories, If only i_

_can Live Forever for those moments like I'm Living them for real."_

**Prologue**

_From heaven above through a silver misty cloud, there stood a goddess with her long green silk wavy hair that shine as a rare emerald jewel and on her head are fill with beautiful flower roses use as a flower crown, she is the Goddess Of Nature, Mother Of Forest and Queen Of The Heaven. And as she sat down on a misty cloud shaped of a throne that stood very still on the cloud above from the mortal world as if mortal can't clearly stand on them, as she continue playing with her wooden shape harp and singing at the same time with her voice, as she stare at her beloved creations of her forest and animal watching them at the same time. And she always had take great care of them as a graceful and lovely mother would do to care for her children and she prefers to be called mother rather than being called the creator or goddess and as her pink rose lip began to fill with grace and wisdom as she about to speak._

_you want to hear a story? __ silver millennium ago there was once a ancient stories of maiden who process a ancient power and a beast who is the king of monster that they feel deeply in love until now this very day, a true monster wanted to separate them and wanted to steal the maiden true power._

_As the goddess said as she play once more golden string on her harp with her finger and her song were use as melody instead to tell a story about a princess and a beast._

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a princess who love to sing more than anything in the world. One day on the kingdom celebration of her birth, a very kind woman who is as graceful arrived at the castle doorstep. There she decided to offer child grandfather the king a precious gift for his only beloved grandchild for such having great beauty and pure heart and she decided promised a blessing gift to the princess. And the woman decided give the princess a gift a beautiful voice for her to sing on her 18th birthday, this mysterious woman would absolute do anything to give the princess a true happiness, but just as long the princess swore never to do anything foolish with her voice and if she ever does the gift has it own price. And after a very long years have passed by, when the princess have come age of 18th on her birthday and who is the most lovely, as well as kind, very pure heart; and she use her voice to sings for her subjects to bring joys and happiness to the kingdom, is well loved by all and every knights and fairies have come visit the kingdom want to get a glimpse of the beautiful goddess princess. Until one day the king wanted to take his precious grandchild to the outside world from their kingdom, he wanted to take her with him on this journey and show her the peaceful world for the first time. After the long journey trip with her grandfather and knight along with them before close to nightfall on their way. Without the king knowing that the princess have wonder off into dark forest and until the princess have gotten herself lost, she wonder and still wonder, until she had came across a strange beast that was caught in an flower vine cover with beautiful white flower in his bleeding wounded injuring and the princess feel sadness and grief for this beast and couldn't bare to leave him with such pain and so she decided to stay and sings for the beast to heal him and cared for him until he was strong enough to recover._ _After the beast was healed by the princess voice and he ask the princess, what would she like in return for her generosity and kindness. But the princess ask nothing in return. _

_But this beast have started took interested in her after he was bewitched by her immortality beauty and her voice..._

_or is it her beautiful voice is truly blessing or a...curse?_

Fire and destruction is the only thing that all i can forever truly see within my own eyes for first the time, after i find out that my grandfather and first eldest cousin were murdered in the royal camp along with the fallen knights in the dark forest where we camp after that i journey into the forest alone by myself to pick out flower. And they battle bravely along with my eldest cousin and they were just protecting me for my shake from against these mysterious strange creature.

And killing my only childhood best friend with my own voice by force without realizing that was him tie in a vine rope that was attached with the tree along with my enchanted flame that i sent upon him after when i sang the song of fire and after hearing him screaming in pain. After me and my cousin were going to find our way back safely to our kingdom, after we got caught by this creatures. Only if i use my Power Of The Song to kill this creature that was ties with tree first as a promise to be free for the both of us and after that when i find out it was my cousin in disguise the whole time and as my cousin began to suffer and struggled from the terrible burn from my flame.

But i couldn't stand it no more to hear his cries and suffering as i began ran up to him and try to save him in time. But before i get close to him to reach my beloved cousin and until i was grabbed tightly from behind my back keeping me from getting close to him and as I struggled to fight back to break free from this strong grasp from this monster after being grab both of my waist keeping me from breaking free and before i could sing the Song Of Water in order to save him from my flame and but sadly i couldn't sang it as my mouth was sealed close tight before i sang it. And than my cousin look at me one last time after he seeing me struggling and screaming in grief and he told not to be sad or struggle and he absolutely knew he was gonna die either way by this king if i did try to save him. "Miu! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" My cousin yelled out, with forced bravery even though he feeling the burn at the same time. "You'll soon be home before you know it!" My cousin yelled out once more.

And as he about to say some final word as after he was forever disappeared in the flame that consumes him right in front of me and only thing that i can hardly hear a faded echo from my cousin in my head is that

..._You...always...ha..ve..to...have..hope... Miu._ And as i screamed in tears and grief, fell to the ground after being free gently released from the strong grasp.

_"Don't sing it...Don't sing the forbidden song."_ As the princess began to listen the echo voice whispered to her,

after that i started to realize that this song that i almost going to sing truly by mistake that stopped me from doing so. Until a other voice was interrupts once's more, forced open her eyes and she didn't looked back at the beast that stood behind her.

That was the agreement wasn't it that he make you choose rather than saving his own useless life and if not then, give me one reason to let you lived said by a male voice.

After i turn my head to take a peak of the monster that still stood behind me, stare a glimpses and i got truly lost into his murder purple eye with my salt watery light blue eyes as his bought up his tail and his tail has a sharp needle shape as a spear that attached on his tail as he bought it closer to my neck and as i waited for my fate.

Who are you? he said, and as i waited to die and so i can be reunite with my whole family and hoping to finally meet my beautiful mother that i never got the chance to meet her after i was born.I'm asking you again human, who are you as he continue said once more. That was only thing he ever said to me close on that fateful is my singing voice...

truly a _**Curse**_?

**This is my first attempt at a real crossover between Lost Song and Hunter X Hunter, featured Meruem X OC! To those who don't know what Lost Song is about and I recommend you reader to watch it and best anime ever!, this story will probably just confuse you. Each chapter begins with the traditional "Once Upon a Time..." that all the viewers are so familiar with, and with inspire beloved characters from the original fairytale  
**

**and please do not take or used the stories like OC Character that i made up without my permission, i don't not own offical anime like Lost Song or Hunter X Hunter**


End file.
